User blog:Omicron01/How I Would Balance WR - Personal Opinion
So, I decided I would try to make a list on how I would balance out WR to make it more enjoyable. Obviously not going to happen, but one can dream, ye? General * Bots **Schutze, Boa, Golem returned to shop **Return weight classifications to robots and tune stats approptiately *This would mean Ao Jun, Fenrir, Tyr, Behemoth, Bulwark, and the like would be Heavy. Blitz, Spectre, Leech, would be Medium, etc. ***Heavy Bots ****Tower rotation slowed by 25% ***Medium Bots ****Tower rotation slowed by 15% ***Light Bots ****Tower rotation increased by 5% * Buff Supply drops **Increase silver given (50% more) **Add Powercells to drops (5,000 in Champion) **Add small amount of gold (1 in recruit, maybe up to 25 in Champion) **Drops can stack up to 4 * Economy **Silver gained is based on damage done, kills, and beacons captured/liberated, Silver is 80% of your damage, and a 25k bonus for beacons and kills. **Gold weapons may be built in workshop **Workshop timers and costs reduced by 50% **3-day pack (1.5 with my changes) now gives triple components at a 15% discounted price compared to making 3 1-day (12 hr) packs. **Keys from battle tripled **OXP gains tripled **May now get platinum from battles, same rate as current keys (9 max for best score on winning team.) * Clans **Clans always have maximum challenges available Changes *Ao Jun **Stealth removed **Dragon Breath is now mode-based. Either flying or landed. 2.5 sec switch cooldown **Dragon Breath fires on command, not automatically **Dragon Breath has ammo capacity and reload of Ember. **Dragon Breath has a 10% damage reduction **Speed boost while flying is 2x walking speed. **Maximum walking speed is 40km\h *Behemoth **Maximum speed reduced to 38 km\h **Health increased by 10% (275,000 HP lvl 12 Mk1) *Ares, Hades, Nemesis **Retribution is standardized at 5 sec duration **Cannot fire hardpoint weapons while in Retribution *Lancelot **Each shield now has 372,600 HP at lvl 12 Mk1 **Durbility increased by 10% (200,000 HP at lvl 12 Mk 1) *Raijin **Each shield has 408,000 HP at lvl 12 Mk1 **Gains 10% damage resist in Bastion mode **Bastion damage boost increased to 50% *Weyland **Gains 25% damage resist in Repair mode. **Gains 30% damage boost in Repair mode *Bulwark **Increased health by 27% (305,000 HP at lvl 12 Mk 2) **Aeigis regenerates 50% faster while stowed **Aegis regenerates at 1%/sec while active **Shield health increased by 49% **Maximum Speed reduced to 38 km\h *Leo **Durbility increased by 2% (to match Raijin, Fury) **Gains Boost ability: 33% speed increase for 10 sec, 10 sec cooldown *Fury **Increased health by 31.6% (250,000 HP at lvl 12 Mk1) **Gains Boost ability: 33% speed increase for 10 sec, 10 sec cooldown *Griffin **Health increased by 8% (178,000 HP ay lvl 12 Mk 1) **Maximum speed increased to 40 km\h *Raven **Maximum speed reduced to 45 km\h **Decreased cost tier to 2 (63,940,000 silver to fully upgrade) *Natasha **Increased health to 102,900 at lvl 1 (239,400 at lvl 12 Mk 1) *G.I. Patton **Speed increased to 50 km\h **Gains the Rush ability *Vityaz, Golem **Maximum speed increased to 45 km/h **Durability increased by 20% *Boa **Maximum speed increased to 48 km/h **Durability increased by 10% *Ao Guang **Dragon Fangs is now mode-based. Either flying or landed. 2.5 sec switch cooldown **Dragon Fangs fires on command, not automatically **Dragon Fangs weapon ***Travels slower (Hydra speed) ***Hit speed is 0.8 sec ***Clip size of 12 ***5 sec reload ***Requires lock-on ***600m range **Speed boost while flying is 140% walking speed (40% faster) *Leech **Damage reduction is now 70% **Repulse is now named Transfuse, heals 75% of damage done to linked target **Ability requires line of sight to lock and maintain lock. *Phantom **Using Blink gives a 5% damage vulnerability **Blink duration increased **Blinking to the translocator has no delay **Cooldown decreased to 7 sec *Rhino **Shield health increased by 75% **Attack Mode gives a 25% damage resist **Ramming with Assault Mode deals damage (2000 DPS at lvl 1) **Durability increased by 32% **Maximum speed increased to 38 km/h **Using Assault Mode when shield is broken is now doable *Blitz **Break-in shotgun is now manually fired *Spectre **Speed increased by 10% (55 km/h at maximum speed) **Stealth after landing increased to 5 sec *Inquisitor **Durability increased by 20% (198,000 HP at lvl 12 Mk 1) *Butch **Increased durability by 20% (244,200 HP at lvl 12 Mk 1) **Quickdraw cooldown reduced to 10 sec **True Cowboy skill lasts 5 sec after swap **True Cowboy boost is now 10% *Mercury **Helldive effects polished so it does the fireball thing once it dives, not on landing *Carnage **Duability increased by 23% (150,000 HP at lvl 12 Mk 1) **Maximum speed increased to 48 km\h **Ancile health increased by 65% (121,000 HP at lvl 12 Mk 1) **Ancile recovery increased to 5%/sec **Add Ghost skill to Carnage **Thrill Seeker skill is removed, now integrated into a new ability called Rampage (increase speed by 66% and increasing damage by 33% for 10 sec) *Fujin **Durability increased by 40% (189,000 HP at lvl 12 Mk 1) **Ancile health Increased by 20% (182,400 HP at lvl 12 Mk 1) **Maximum speed decreased to 40 km/h **Gains a 15% damage resist in Sentry mode **Gains a 33% damage boost in Sentry mode **Gains a 10% damage vulnerability if enemy is inside Ancile while in Sentry mode **Classified as Heavy *Jesse, Doc **Quick Draw cooldown reduced to 3 sec **True Cowboy damage boost lasts 3 sec **True Cowboy damage boost increased to 10% *Jesse, Gareth, Destrier, Schutze, Cossack, Bolt, Gepard **Maximum speed increased to 66 km\h **(Only Destrier, Gepard, Schutze) Given the Rush ability, 14 sec cooldown **Global durability increase of 10% *Stalker **Maximum speed increased to 70 km\h **Stealth cooldown decreased to 10 sec **Stealth duration increased to 10 sec *Ao Qin **Maximum speed increased by 10% (55 km/h) **Dragon Strike is now mode-based. Either flying or landed. 2.5 sec switch cooldown **Dragon Strike fires on command, not automatically **Dragon Strike has ammo capacity and reload of Spark. **Dragon Strike speed is 2x walking speed *Loki **Loki draws weapons faster when switching to Attack Mode *Hellburner **Death damage increased by 400% ***2 sec delay before death damage added *Cerberus **Aegis recharge speed increased by 33% Will increae the list later, stay tuned. Category:Blog posts